


Breach

by HMSquared



Category: Debris (TV 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Episode: s01e03 Solar Winds, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips, True Love's Kiss, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Finola doesn’t want to fail again. She takes a big risk, and it changes everything. 1.03
Relationships: Bryan Beneventi/Finola Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Breach

Finola shook her head, staring at the image in front of her. Nicole was there, clear as day, and yet they still couldn’t get her out.

An idea came to her. It was risky, but didn’t that summarize their job description? Shaking, she took a step forward.

“Finola!” Bryan slid his headphones down around his neck. “What are you doing?” A few inches away from the square, Finola turned around.

“I’m getting her out!” Before anyone could stop her, she turned back around and raised her hand.

For a moment, everything was normal. Then Bryan blinked, and Finola was gone.

“FINOLA!” His voice broke through the air like a gunshot. Bryan rushed toward the square; two of the other agents had to grab him. He sank to his knees and clawed at the ground.

She couldn’t be gone. It was possible, sure, but Bryan couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing.

“Bryan…” One of the agents was shaking him. “What should we do?” An idea formed.

“Get the second piece of debris.”

“What are you thinking?” Bryan looked up at the square.

“We’re going to shove it through.”

All too quickly, the second piece was in position. Bryan found himself standing next to Muntz. The whole field seemed to be holding its breath.

“Ready?” Muntz’s expression screamed  _ Should we really be doing this?  _ Bryan nodded; they had to.

“Ready.” The agents on the field pushed the debris closer.

It pierced the square and the whole thing began to vibrate. Nicole’s face returned to the forefront. Bryan saw the tips of her fingers break through the barrier.

There was a loud boom, knocking him off his feet.

When Bryan came to, he saw a group of people standing in the field. Nicole was being helped into a hazmat suit as agents questioned the others.

Finola wasn’t among them.

He didn’t let his grief manifest until the victims were gone. As everyone started to pack up, Muntz saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked over just as Bryan crashed to his knees, expressionless.

Somehow, they knew not to approach. Since Bryan had a car, the others finished packing up their things and left.

Time became immaterial. During the day, Bryan went to cheap diners and loitered on street corners. Every night, he drove back to the field and waited in the grass. Any time the wind blew or a shooting star passed overhead, he flinched.

A week after Finola’s disappearance, Bryan decided to try talking. He waited for the sun to set, then sat down in the grass.

“Finola…” It felt weird to speak, her name even more so. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you right now.” The grass rustled, something Bryan was used to by now.

He looked down and tried to form coherent sentences. Instead, his feelings spilled out, bare and raw.

“Everyone else is okay, I just…” Bryan blinked, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I need to know that you’re okay, Finola. Everyone misses you.  _ I  _ miss you.”

He’d never been this personal before. Even so, Bryan soldiered on.

“Finola, please…” More tears ran down his face and into the grass. “Come back. Even for just a moment, come back.”

Hopelessness consumed him. Bryan bowed his head and audibly sobbed. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

One of the tears on his cheek suddenly slid off to the left. Bryan looked up, startled. The sensation returned, a light touch wiping off his face.

Touch… He looked around, not daring to get up or even reach his hands out. It couldn’t be…

“Finola?” The touch traveled to the bridge of his nose, then let go. Bryan blinked a couple of times, trying to process. “Finola, can you hear me?!”

An unseen finger touched his cheek. Bryan swallowed, suppressing a hiccup at the same time. 

He looked at the air in front of him. It wavered and dipped. Finola seemed to be close by. Now Bryan just had to bring her back.

His heart knew exactly what to do. It harbored the idea since his first diner meal. Bryan looked straight ahead and smiled.

“Finola… I love you.”

He felt her breath on his nose. Bryan smiled, eyes glimmering. He reached his hands up and hoped they were going for the same thing.

Finola’s hands touched his cheeks and her mouth softly pressed to his. Bryan’s eyes fluttered shut as he pushed back.

There was a light tingle on his face. He didn’t need to open his eyes. Bryan simply knew Finola was materializing.

Skin. Her skin was now against his. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer.

When Bryan opened his eyes, Finola was holding his cheeks. He smiled, tired and relieved.

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

“I think I can guess.” And then, falling into his lap, she hugged him.


End file.
